60 Elements
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: 60 one-word themed drabbles. Meant to go along with my story Elements. DIP. Mature themes.


1. Love

"I love you." Damien stated as they packed their things for the long move ahead.

"What?" Pip asked in shock, pausing his movements.

"I love you." Damien repeated nonchalantly, "I just thought you should know."

"Oh." Pip said dumbly. After a short pause he smiled brightly and cupped his boyfriend's face, "I love you too."

2. Hate

Damien hated that horrid little creature in the crib. He hated how much of mother's and father's attention it soaked up, hated how it smelled, hated how it cried all night, hated how it would tear up his stuff and his parents did nothing about it. He hated the little monstrosity so much he could just… He could just… Stick a bottle in its mouth and hold it there until it fucking drowned…

…Yes… Yes… He _could_ do that…

3. Rain

Pip loved to lie in bed at night and listen to the rain. It was so relaxing to curl up against his warm lover and listen to the water droplets hit the roof. It felt like it so rarely rained in Colorado in comparison to Massachusetts. Maybe it was because rain usually came as snow there. He supposed it didn't really matter, just something to think about from time to time.

4. Fear

Fear was something Damien rarely experienced. He was always in control, always aware of his surroundings, and always prepared for the unexpected. But, when his husband went rigid and fell to the ground, shaking violently, and he found that nothing he did made it stop… Yeah, this must have been what fear felt like.

5. Empty

"I dunno…" Damien shrugged, staring at the ceiling from where he lay on an uncomfortable leather couch, "I just feel… Empty."

"Empty?" The psychologist hummed, "Well… Is there anything that doesn't make you feel empty?"

"I like killing animals." The twelve-year old proclaimed, grinning some.

"Oh… Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes. They tell me I shouldn't but I do anyway. It's the only thing that makes me happy." But it didn't really make him very happy, just temporarily filled the void.

6. Fall

Phillip kicked the colorful, fallen leaves, laughing, "This is amazing! I love this weather!"

Damien walked silently beside him, enjoying the blonde's enthusiasm. He supposed he rather enjoyed Fall too, but he just wasn't the type to jump around and shout about it.

"I can't wait until Halloween! Oh, and Thanksgiving! Oh! And Christmas!" He smiled at his husband, gently squeezing his hand, "Aren't you excited? Neither of us has to be alone for the holidays anymore."

Damien smiled softly, "You're right. I can't wait to celebrate with you."

7. Open

Phillip had always been the type to open up and trust just about anyone. Naturally, this was taken advantage of constantly and he'd nearly gotten to the point that he was prepared to be colder, harsher, more closed off around other people, when Damien came along. When he opened up to him and gave him his heart, Damien did not abuse it like so many others. Rather, he gave him his as well and they both took precious care of their delicate gifts.

8. Hope

Pip tended to be a pretty hopeful person. So, it made sense that, despite the terrifying trip to the hospital, he still held out hope that his health was just fine. Sometimes weird things like seizures just happened to healthy people. He tried to reassure Damien of the same, but he could tell his husband was troubled as well despite his smile and nod.

9. Death

Death surrounded Damien. Everywhere he went someone died, always by his hand. Maybe it would be different here though. Maybe no one in Sharon, Massachusetts would have to leave this world. Maybe he could live a normal life without so much death. Maybe… But, he'd said maybe many times before, and it usually never ended well for anyone else.

10. Close

"Close your eyes." Pip instructed, looking up at him excitedly while holding a bag in his hands.

"Why?" Damien tilted his head suspiciously.

"Because I've got a surprise for you! Close your eyes!"

"Fine." The taller man sighed, doing as instructed.

"Hold out your hands!"

He grumbled a bit and followed orders, holding his hands out with his palms up. There was a rustling noise before he felt something in his hand.

"Okay, you can open them."

Damien looked down at…. Whatever that was. Some kind of bracelet? "What is this?"

"It's a… You know…" The blonde's face turned bright red as he struggled to say the words, "A… a… cock ring." He whispered. Damien almost laughed at the way the Brit pronounced 'cock.' "It's to help you…" He smiled softly, still blushing, "In the bedroom."

"Ooooh." It finally clicked. He was oddly touched, "You got this for me?"

"Well, yeah." The blonde nodded, "Of course. I know your stamina is very important to you, so I did a bit of research and I think this might help. Certainly can't hurt to try."

Damien smiled softly, "Thank you." He kissed his husband sweetly before grabbing him around the waist and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Pip gasped, grabbing his shirt, "What're you doing?"

"We're gonna test this bad boy out right now."

11. Climb

Damien sometimes wondered about his life. How on earth had he come from being a serial murderer to a house-husband/the friendly neighbor guy? What series of events, of life-choices, had led him to this moment; climbing up a tree after a goddamn cat because the kid next door had let it out of the house? Why had he even agreed to this?

Oh, right. Because his husband loved cats.

Goddamnit.

12. Fire

"Please!" She sobbed, "Please, I don't wanna die!"

"No one wants to die." Damien explained as he doused her in gasoline, "But, everyone does."

"_Please_!" She screamed, struggling against the rope, "I'm sorry for what I did just please let me goooo!"

"No." Damien tossed the can aside and stepped back. He struck a match and with a gentle toss ignited her, filling the air with horrid screams and the putrid smell of burning flesh.

13. Pain

As soon as the stinging pain erupted through his palm Damien knew he'd fucked up worse than ever before. He'd gotten too wrapped up in the sex, gotten out of control, gripped his lover's neck too hard, and of course Pip had scratched and fought, the poor guy probably thought he'd suffocate if he didn't do something. Damien hadn't meant to strike him, he'd just reacted to the pain.

The blonde lay unmoving, staring wide-eyed at the wall, shock and fear apparent. After a moment a small sob escaped him and he clamped a hand over his mouth, tears forming.

"Pip…!" Damien gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

The Brit shook his head and pushed Damien away and out of him with his feet. He rolled over and curled into himself, sobbing softly.

"Babe-" He put his hand on his lover's shoulder, but the other jerked away from him.

"Don't." Pip whimpered, "Just… not right now."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I know, but please just give me a moment."

"Right…" Damien sighed, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing it in frustration. He'd really fucked up this time and he wasn't sure how he was going to fix it.

14. Pleasure

Phillip was more than a little surprised to finally learn that he was actually kind of attractive. Well, incredibly attractive according to others, but he had to remain humble. It was kind of pleasurable to be hit on from time to time, though he always politely pointed out his ring, stating that he was happily married. Some still tried, but his husband was quick to step up and very easily get them to leave.

15. Smile

The Brit's smile could light up a room and, unfortunately, Damien was not the only one who noticed this. Living in a more liberal state had its disadvantages, mostly in the form of other men who seemed content to ignore the ring and take their chances anyway. They were lucky that Damien was trying to stop his killing habit, or else he'd have a much higher body count by now. Thankfully, all he really needed to do was give them a good glare, the one that let some of his darker tendencies slip into his eyes, and they'd usually scurry off to go clean their pants.

16. Cry

Pip cried out as the vibrator slipped deeper, making his legs quake. He heard Damien chuckle darkly above him, unable to see his husband thanks to the blindfold, "You like that, don't you, slut?"

"Yes!" He gasped, "Yes, I love it!" His body arched but his arms didn't move, the handcuffs keeping them firmly in place above his head. The toy slid out and was quickly shoved back in at a different angle, making him cry out again and his head spin.

"God, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?" His husband growled, rotating the vibrator teasingly. It brushed his prostate from time to time, making him yelp and jerk his hips.

"Damien, _please_!" Pip begged, "_Please_, let me cum!"

"You can cum when I give you permission, _whore_." Damien stated, pushing the toy hard against his prostate. The blonde moaned loudly, positive that he was going to burst any second, tears of pleasure stinging his eyes under the blindfold.

17. Toy

The Brit had merely been a toy to him at first. Something he could play with and manipulate and use in any way he pleased, any time he pleased, and for any reason. He knew exactly what to say to get the desired reaction and would happily toss the boy aside to take care of other, more important matters. Unfortunately, Damien was still like a child in many ways, and, like any child, he became very attached to his toy. Soon, the toy wasn't a toy anymore; it was a real living thing that he loved very much and he was quick to become intolerable when it was not in his sight.

18. Happy

"Damien, are you happy?" His mother asked, sadness in her eyes.

"Of course." Damien smiled his hollow smile, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby, but you know, your grandparents death has really taken a toll on us all and I want you to know that it's okay to talk to me if you need to."

"I know, mommy. Don't worry, I'm just fine." Of course he was fine. He'd just made them enough money to live off of for years. Couldn't these idiots see the silver lining?

19. Scar

Despite his rough life, Damien only had one physical scar. It was on his left ass cheek, where one of his victims had gotten out of his grasp, grabbed a knife, and fucking stabbed him. He'd had to give himself some poor stitches so he could take care of her body, then go to the hospital and get real stitches, claiming he'd gotten mugged. The scar was embarrassing and he always hated it, but it was sort of funny to hear Pip playfully ask if he wanted him to kiss it better.

20. Angel

"_You look like an angel."_ The burly man had said, _"You gonna let me nurse you back to health after falling from Heaven?"_ The blonde had laughed and shrugged off his joke, stating that he already had a wonderful man caring for him. The words, however, struck a chord in Damien. He wasn't sure if it was the guy he didn't like or the implication that Pip couldn't care for himself, but soon enough he found himself following the man to the bathroom. His hands ended up around his throat, pressing him hard against the wall, his lips hissing a harsh warning about _never_ speaking to the blonde again.

He let him go, the man bolted, Damien took the time to wash his hands and make it look like he hadn't only come in here to threaten the man. After he stepped out, he was horrified to see the bastard talking to his husband again, but this time his voice filled the room.

"_Your husband is a fucking psychopath!"_

The lovely little angel reared back and punched the man right in the nose, effectively shutting him up.

The bouncer escorted all three out and suggested they not come back. Damien didn't care, he was proud of his tough little angel. He had no intention of coming back to this bar anyway.

21. Song

Sometimes it was fun to put his music player on shuffle and just make love to whatever played. They made a game of it. Their pace had to keep pace with the song, no matter what. If it was slow, they went slow, if it was fast, they went fast. There wasn't a real goal or any way to win or lose; it was just a good way to mix things up in the bedroom.

22. Chain

Damien wasn't even sure why he'd agreed to help out on the local ranch; he supposed he'd just done it because he was bored of hanging out at home. It wasn't too surprising that he ended up working in the stables with the farmer and his daughter, whom he'd noticed giving him glances the whole day, despite his ring.

"Ah, the ol' ball and chain, huh?" The farmer had laughed upon noticing it, "Got one'a them myself."

Damien wasn't sure if it was the heat, the work, the dehydration, or the irritation that had made him snap, but the words flowed before he could stop them.

"Sorry that you think of yourself as a prisoner in your own marriage or of your daughter one day being the one to hold back her husband from whatever he'd planned to do with his life, but the only thing my _husband_ is keeping me chained to is himself. He's my rock and I'd be fucking lost without him, so keep your ignorant comments to yourself, thanks."

The comment earned him two stunned stares, of course, so he simply finished what he was doing and left, deciding to never volunteer there again.

23. Dance

Damien's first dance was in middle school. He'd danced with several girls, none of which he remembered any more. What he did remember was spilling punch on Madeline Mabel's white dress. Some boys had laughed and shouted about her getting her period, but Damien could only imagine stabbing her several times and covering her white dress in her red blood. That was the day he knew for certain he wasn't normal.

24. Night

Pip rather liked hot nights. They'd kick the covers off, turn on a fan, throw open a window, and strip naked before falling onto the mattress. Sometimes they'd make love just for the heck of it. They were already sweaty anyway, so why not? Other times they'd just lie together, holding hands because it was too hot to cuddle, and talk about their day in quiet whispers until sleep claimed them.

25. Day

Living with Damien had been a bit of an adjustment, though more for Damien than Pip. Apparently, Damien had been quite the night owl before they moved in together, so it took some work to get him to go to bed at night then get up before the afternoon. "Come on!" Pip would have to coax, "You're wasting valuable daylight! We could do so much in the time you're going to sleep!" Damien would groan and eventually get up, giving him a dirty look for at least an hour afterwards.

26. Fool

It was common knowledge that Daniel Rangler was the neighborhood jokester. He always had some pretty rough April Fools jokes at the ready and happily began making phone calls as soon as April 1st rolled around. Unfortunately for Dan, he failed to take Damien's temper into account when he called him that afternoon and informed him that Phillip was at his house and someone had attacked him on the way to work that morning. He didn't let the gag go on long before he declared "April Fools!" and had his laugh. The line went dead and not five minutes later a very haphazardly dressed Damien was on his doorstep.

A broken nose gave Dan the clear message that his joke had _not_ been funny in the least and he'd better not phone the tattooed man next year.

27. Whisper

Pip was flipping through files at his desk when one of the girls he worked with suddenly stopped and leaned over his desk, whispering something to him.

"What?" He whispered back, unable to understand her. She repeated, but again he didn't catch it. "I'm sorry, hun, please speak up?"

"I said you have a hickey on your neck!" She said at normal volume, making a few other coworkers turn to look.

Pip turned bright red and pulled his collar higher, averting his gaze.

28. Shout

Phillip had never known Damien had such colorful language until he overheard him playing Grand Theft Auto. The man just seemed to get so wrapped up in the game he'd start getting louder and louder until he was nearly screaming at the TV.

"You goddamn monkey-fucking _whore_!" His husband shouted from the living room, "I'll fucking _kill_ you, you sorry motherfucking _bastard_!"

"Damien!" The blonde yelled, "The neighbors are going to think you're beating me again. Tone it down."

"Sorry." Damien called back, voice a little lower, "I love you."

"I love you too, hun." Pip chuckled, shaking his head as he went back to chopping potatoes.

29. Paralyzed

It had started as a routine robbery, but had quickly gone south. He hadn't known anyone was home and was startled when a man stepped out of the bathroom, blocking his path to the bedroom. Normally, he would have just knocked the man out and continued, but something about this man left him paralyzed, unable to move. The man's dark eyes looked right into his own, no fear, only murderous rage making them burn right into his soul. _"Get the fuck out of my house."_ He growled, _"Before I fucking bury you under it."_

Luke bolted, never looking back and never attempting a robbery in that neighborhood again.

30. Break

Damien would sometimes volunteer to help out with home repair around the town. He usually ended up working with two or three other people, either on roofs or walls or floors. He didn't mind working, but taking breaks was kind of annoying. People always wanted to chat during breaks and it was always a subject that he either didn't care for or that they made awkward, like his marriage.

"Got yourself hitched, huh?" A man about his age asked one day, his finger notably lacking a ring.

"Yup." Damien answered simply.

"Nice. The sex good?"

"Fantastic."

"House clean?"

"Always."

"Good cook?"

"That's what he tells me."

The man paused, looking at him in confusion, "What?"

"Well," Damien explained, "My husband works at the courthouse and I usually stick around the house, so actually I mostly do the cooking and cleaning and stuff. He only cooks weekends or days off."

The man looked at him in stunned confusion. "But… you're… you're fixing a roof right now."

"Really?" Damien looked up at the house, "Well, holy shit, look at that. Fuck, I thought I was here to tan."

"But… you're… the girl in the relationship, aren't you? Why are you fixing roofs?"

Damien reached down and grabbed his crotch, humming in thought, "No, I seem to have a dick. I know he does too, I've seen it when I'm sticking mine up his ass. So, neither of us are women." He scoffed and took a sip of his warm soda.

"But… you're not effeminate at all."

"Nope, never have been. Been a pretty tough guy all my life."

"But, you cook and clean."

"Yeah, and when I'm not I play Grand Theft Auto or watch TV."

"But…" The man continued to stammer, obviously baffled that Damien didn't fit into any of his stereotypes, "You haven't hit on me all day, so I thought-"

"Well, of course not, I'm married." Damien held up his hand, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not my type either. I don't really see you being anyone's type, actually. No one in their right mind is attracted to a sexist, ignorant, self-centered, lazy prick." He quickly finished his soda and tossed it in a bin nearby, "Now, get your ass back on the roof before I throw you up there. I did double your work and I'm not doing more until you've caught up."

31. Stuck

"Don't say a word." Damien hissed, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Phillip covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, and shook his head, remaining mostly silent.

Damien sighed heavily and threw open his door. The rain wasn't pouring as hard as it had been earlier, but it was still wet and dreary and fucking _muddy_. He snarled at his flat tire and gave it a good kick before climbing back into the car. He expected to hear a "I told you we should have gotten them checked before we left!" from his boyfriend, but instead there was only laughter.

"I told you to be quiet!" He snapped, snatching his cellphone from the cup holder so he could call a tow truck.

"I'm sorry!" Pip laughed, "I'm not laughing at you, I swear!" He calmed, wiping his eyes, "I'm just having a great time, I'm sorry. We're going to be stuck here the better part of an hour and, I dunno." He shrugged, grinning, "I just can't imagine a better way to spend an hour than just sitting here with you."

"Oh." Damien replied dumbly, feeling a little foolish for getting snappy with his boyfriend, "Yeah… Me neither." He smiled slightly as he dialed his phone and lifted it to his ear.

32. Habit

Pip had a bad habit of blaming himself, apologizing when he shouldn't, and just generally assuming something was his fault when it wasn't. It was a habit that Damien nearly couldn't stand. He hated it when he was in a foul mood for no real reason, but his husband would immediately ask "Is it something I did?"

One day, he snapped.

"NO!" He yelled, jumping off the couch to stand over the shorter male, "Stop _fucking_ assuming that! I can't fucking _stand_ it!"

The blonde whimpered, hurt and fear written all over his pretty face. His lips parted, a soft word escaping, "I'm s-"

"NO!" Damien yelled again, "Stop _fucking_ apologizing! That's all you _ever do_!"

Pip's bottom lip trembled and he quickly looked to the ground when the tears started falling. He crossed his arms but immediately lifted one to wipe at his face, saying nothing.

Damien sighed, rage draining. "No, baby, don't _cry_…" He put his hands on his shoulders, "This isn't your fault. It's _never_ your fault. I'm the one to blame, okay? It's _my_ fault and _I'm_ sorry. Please, you have _no idea_ how much it _hurts_ when you go blaming yourself. You're worth more than that. You have no idea how _perfect_ you are in my eyes." He pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I'm such a _bastard_. I _love_ you, Phillip."

The blonde said nothing, merely slipped his arms around his back and held him tightly, body still trembling with soft sobs. Damien knew he'd taken it too far, but he could only hope he'd broken the habit.

33. Listen

Damien enjoyed just laying on his bed and listening to music while his parents were in the house. It was relaxing to close his eyes and drift off, letting the sound take him to a faraway place where he didn't feel hollow and alone. Music let him _feel_. He could feel sorrow and rage and joy. He liked being able to feel things, instead of just the emptiness.

34. Numb

A numbness washed over Damien as he sat in the waiting room. His fears and anxieties were suddenly gone, all other emotions seemingly drained from him as well. All he could do was stare at the wall and wonder what had gone wrong. Why had Pip fallen like that? Was he okay? What if he died? How was he supposed to go on without the love of his life?

"Mr. Thorn?" Came a deep voice.

Damien barely moved as he looked up at the doctor. He silently decided that if this man wasn't bringing him good news, he'd have to kill him.

35. Shadow

Phillip screamed and dropped the plate he was washing, jumping away. It crashed to the ground at his feet, breaking into a dozen pieces. He sighed heavily and covered his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Pip?!" He heard his husband yell as he dashed into the kitchen, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He soothed as he turned around, "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He knew his husband was still very much on edge ever since that incident a few months back.

"What happened?" Damien looked down at the plate then back to his husband, concern and confusion all over his face.

"Oh, you know…" The blonde shrugged, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, "I… I saw my shadow move out of the corner of my eye and for a split second I thought it was a rat jumping at me, so I panicked."

Damien merely stared at him in disbelief for several moments and then the corners of his lips tugged upward. He began laughing loudly, holding his arms toward his chest.

"It's not funny!" Pip huffed, "It was very scary! I nearly dropped the plate on my foot!"

Damien laughed even louder and leaned against the wall, "You were _scared_ of your _own shadow_!" His howls of laughter filled the house.

Pip couldn't help a small smile and then a soft chuckle. He supposed it had been kind of ridiculous.

36. Wake

Phillip felt worn, sore. He opened his eyes slowly, more than a little confused about where he was or what day it was or how he'd even gotten here. He whined softly as the dizziness slowly left him.

"Pip?"

He turned his head, finding a handsome man several years older than himself. The poor guy looked just as tired and scared as Pip felt.

"How're you feeling?" The man asked, reaching over to grab his hand.

"I'm alright." Pip shrugged some, "What happened?"

"You… you had a seizure." The man said, pain apparent in his eyes.

"Oh, wow." The blonde breathed, "I wasn't in class, was I?" He was pretty sure he had gone to class that day.

The man just stared at him a moment, seemingly at a loss for what to say. Eventually, he opened his mouth, his words soft, "Babe, you haven't had a class in four years. You're twenty-two."

"What?" Pip gasped, "What do you mean? That's not right, I'm only seventeen!"

"Pip…" The man squeezed his hand, "You have amnesia from the seizure. The doctor says it'll probably wear off in a couple days. You really need to stay calm though."

Phillip whimpered, feeling more than a little frightened, "Oh… okay…" It was so strange to think he'd had a life he couldn't recall. "Who're you?" He asked the man, hoping maybe he'd finally made a friend in those five years he couldn't remember.

"My name is Damien." The man explained, lifting their hands where they each had a silver ring on their fingers, "I'm your husband."

37. Blood

Phillip shook his head as he threaded the thick thread through Damien's skin, silently sewing shut the large gash.

"I would have thought you'd be more squeamish." Damien admitted, watching him.

"Well, I saw a lot of my own blood and bad injuries growing up, so I guess it sort of desensitized me to it, even in others."

"That's terrible…"

Pip shrugged, "I prefer to look on the bright side. Find the silver lining, all that. If I hadn't gone through that, I wouldn't know how to do things that this when my husband does dumb things."

Damien scoffed, "I could have done this myself."

"You _were_ when I came home and the stitches were all over the place!" Pip reminded, shaking his head. "How do you even function when I'm not home, honestly?" His husband was such a handful sometimes.

38. Valentine

Phillip was more than a little surprised to find the kitchen table covered in gifts when he came home. A white teddy bear with little red paws holding a heart, six different boxes of chocolates, several bouquets of flowers both real and fake, a big pink bear with "I love you!" in lacy letters on its stomach, and two little white plushie bears that were facing each other and kissing thanks to the magnets in their noses.

"What's all this?" The blonde asked in awe, a little overwhelmed.

Damien stood beside him, grinning, "Me, making up for the last several Valentine's when you didn't get anything but should have. And, maybe, because I couldn't decide what to get."

"Awwww!" Pip grabbed his husband's face, "You're so sweet!" He pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

"Thanks." Damien grinned when they parted, "Speaking of, you're going to let me help you eat those chocolates, right?"

39. Pieces

Memories came back to him in bits and pieces. A kiss here, a hug there, movie nights together, sharing a laugh, a petty argument. They brought with them many emotions; love, joy, sorrow, annoyance. They led him to stare down at the dark-haired man, Damien, who was currently passed out at his side, which he hadn't left in two days. His husband, who'd shown him nothing but utter devotion and love these last few days. Even though he didn't really know him yet, he knew he was falling in love with him all over again.

40. Lullaby

Damien hated kids, that much he was sure about. He could have his little crisis over whether or not he actually loved Phillip, but there was zero doubt he despised children. So, it made sense that it put him in a bad mood when Pip would offer to babysit for one of his friends. He hated when the blonde brought those drooling, screaming, crying, talkative little bastards into the house. Maybe the only, _only_, silver lining was when Pip would sing them a soft lullaby to get them to sleep. Damien supposed he rather liked the sound of his lover's singing.

41. Crush

For years Damien believed he'd never find anything better than the feeling of crushing someone's windpipe, their life slowly leaving them. He loved feeling the fight drain and watching their eyes grow dim. Maybe though, just maybe, feeling the way his husband's orgasm would rock his small frame and squeeze Damien tightly was much, much better.

42. Curse

The blonde knew from an early age that he was cursed. Cursed with unattractiveness, cursed with a shit personality, cursed with bad luck, cursed to be hated by his classmates, cursed to never find love. Who could love someone so cursed, after all? Surely no man would be interested in someone like himself. He wasn't pretty, wasn't funny, wasn't smart, wasn't talented in any way, and wasn't interesting in the least. Cursed to be alone, that's what he was.

43. Moon

"What're you doing?" Pip asked as he stepped into the dining room. Damien had moved everything out of the center and was on a ladder, cutting a hole in the ceiling.

"Building a sky light."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Pip sighed and put his hand on his hips, "Damien, I hardly think we need that. Besides, what if someone gets on the roof and gets in our house through it?"

"That won't happen." Damien scoffed, "_Besides_, don't you think it would be fun to drag the mattress in here and make love under the moon light?"

The blonde blushed brightly, "W-well… Yes, I suppose it would be rather romantic."

"Exactly. Now, hand me the tape measure."

44. Sun

The sun warmed the blue waters and made the surface sparkle like diamonds. Pip laughed as Damien lifted him bridal style and carried him down to the ocean. The waves brushed his feet as he walked in, slowly going deeper. He stopped when the water was up to his waist, gently pushing and pulling him. The blonde laughed again and kicked his feet, splashing water around.

"Enjoying our vacation?" Damien purred, kissing his forehead.

"Yes!" Pip cheered, "The beach is amazing."

"Not as amazing as you though."

"Awww! You're so sweet!" Pip giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm not sweet." Damien stated, smirk forming, "I just figured I should say something nice before I did something mean."

The blonde didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant before his lover happily threw him into the water.

45. Belong

Neither man had ever belonged anywhere. Damien traveled, Pip was stuck surrounded by those who hated him. They did eventually find a place in each other. It didn't matter where they went now, they would always belong with each other.

46. Friend

Damien didn't do_ friends_. The ones he'd had in school were not really his friends, merely people he tolerated and whom considered him a friend. But, he supposed his neighbor, William, was nice to talk to once in a while. He was a polite man and his wife was hilarious, so he kind of liked when Pip invited them over for dinner on weekends. So, yeah, maybe he kind of had one or two friends.

47. Frozen

Pip often got called naïve or dense, but he was much less innocent than he let on. He knew exactly why Damien was staring at him while he enjoyed a Popsicle and he was more than happy to play it up. He licked it slowly, ran his tongue across the head, thrust it in and out of his mouth, and sucked on it loudly, all while pretending he wasn't fully aware of his husband's hungry gaze. After several minutes of gulping down the frozen treat he finally finished it and tossed the stick into the bin. He turned to look at his husband, licked his lips, and slapped a cute smile on his face, "My mouth is really cold now. Do you know anything that would warm it up?"

He had to laugh at the way Damien practically tore his pants off, erection springing free.

48. Heat

Summer. The only way to beat the heat was to either crank up the AC or take cool showers or baths. Damien's personal favorite was a nice cool bath together. He could never keep his hands to himself and the chilly water was great for keeping them cool while he spent the better part of an hour making Pip moan and writhe in the large tub.

49. Lies

Lies fell from Damien's lips with ease. Half the time he lied just because he fucking could, even if the truth would have been easier. Did that make him a compulsive liar? Yes. But, oddly enough, he found that lying to his husband was getting more and more difficult. For one, it no longer brought him satisfaction to do it. Two, Pip was getting really good at calling him on his bullshit.

50. Truth

Sometimes he had nightmares. It was rare, but it happened. They always involved the truth slipping out somehow and Pip finding out about what he'd done. The blonde would curse him, tell him he hated him, despised him for what he'd done, and hoped he burned in Hell. Apparently, he talked during these dreams; often apologizing profusely and begging his husband not to leave. He always woke up crying and shaking and clinging to his husband, who would hold him tightly and pet his hair, comforting him lovingly. Damien hated being so weak sometimes, but he did like being held and reminded how much his lover cared for him.

51. Water

Damien frowned heavily at the pool as he stood near its edge, his life jacket and water wings making him feel ridiculous.

"Come on, hun." His mother coaxed from the water, "Just jump in. It's fun!"

He couldn't help but think it would be more fun if the water was dyed red. He didn't say that out loud though. At seven years old, he'd already figured out that normal people didn't say those things and his parents would be very upset if he did.

So, he sighed and did his mother's bidding. The water was warm and he swam around for over an hour, faking his smiles and his laughter.

Fifteen years later he dove into the pool without needing to be coaxed, smiled and laughed without having to fake it, was more than happy to rough-house with William, and willingly took little breaks to stop and kiss his husband.

52. Fly

"If you could have any Superpower, what would it be?" Damien asked out of the blue while watching X-Men.

"Gosh, I dunno." Pip shrugged, "I guess… I'd want to fly."

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged again, "It just seems like a nice ability. I wouldn't have to spend money on gas or plane tickets, wouldn't need a ladder for high places, I could give kids rides, I'd almost never get lost, and if anyone tried to hurt me I could just fly away instead of having to fight back or get beat up. I think it would be amazing."

Damien nodded slowly, "That's really well thought out."

"Thank you." The blonde smiled, "What Superpower would you want?"

"I wanna control fire."

"Why?"

"Because I like to burn shit."

53. Coffin

Damien could not stand the thought of ever seeing his lover in a coffin. The seizure forced him to realize his lover's mortality, his own mortality too, and he could not help but constantly worry. Pip attempted to reassure him that the problem had been solved, he was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but still… The image of his husband in a box of satin-lined wood, eyes closed and in his best clothes, tugged at the back of his mind constantly.

54. Cheat

"You _cheater_!" Phillip accused, anger apparent, "I can't _believe_ you!"

"Calm down." Damien put his hands up defensively, "It's just a game."

"I don't care! You're not supposed to _cheat_! I _trusted_ you!" The blonde scoffed, throwing a desk of cards in his face.

"Pip! Come on!" Damien stood, "It's nothing to get so upset about!"

"Don't care." The Brit huffed from the other room, "Clean it up. I'm taking a shower."

Damien sighed, rolling his eyes. Who knew his husband could be so damn competitive.

55. Laugh

Pip sighed as he shopped, trying to tune out the rather talkative man behind him. He usually loved running into people he knew while he was out, but Daniel could be just a bit… overbearing.

"You know." Daniel spoke as they walked the aisles, "There's something seriously weird about your husband."

Pip scoffed, immediately becoming defensive, "He's not weird."

"Nah, he's a little off. He never laughs at my jokes!"

"Maybe you just aren't funny." The blonde snapped, casting him a glare.

Daniel seemed surprised by the outburst and immediately took offense, "Well, maybe there's something wrong with _both_ of you."

"Dan, shut your mouth before I let my husband break your nose a _second_ time."

56. Bed

Phillip laughed as he fell onto the large bed, bouncing slightly. "I love this place!" He proclaimed, rolling onto his side and curling up on the big, soft mattress.

Damien sat down beside him, smiling softly, "I'm really glad to hear that."

"It's amazing!" The blonde sat up and wrapped his husband in a tight hug, "I can't believe you found it."

"Me neither." Damien hugged him back tightly, "We're lucky I did." He kissed his lover's cheek, "What do you say? Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life here with me?"

"_Yes_!" Pip cheered, kissing his face all over, "A thousand times _yes_!"

57. Comfort

There was no greater comfort than curling up on the couch together on weekends and watching bad movies. No greater comfort than sharing each other's warmth in such a close space. No greater comfort than having quiet conversations while the credits rolled. No greater comfort than making love softly, gently, after a particular scene caused some stirring down south. No greater comfort than eventually passing out together, movie still playing in the background, and not waking until daylight encouraged them to finally move into the bedroom for a bit more sleep. Truly, there was no greater comfort than having each other.

58. Past

Damien had been pretty secretive about his past at first, but eventually he'd willingly answer whatever Pip asked. The blond learned everything he could. His grandparents died in a house fire when he was 6, his baby brother died suddenly when he was 8, his parents were killed in an automobile accident when he was 18, and he'd had several friends who disappeared during middle school and high school. Damien's past was wrought with tragedy, but Pip was glad he was willing to share it with him.

59. Present

Pip stood in the living room silently, just staring at their tree and taking it all in. Despite having worked on it with Damien the previous day, part of him just couldn't quite grasp that this was really happening. He was having a real Christmas with a tree and gifts and stockings and he was sharing it with his husband.

"Babe?" Damien nudged him, "You okay?"

"Yes." The blonde nodded, feeling a little choked, "I just… I've never had a Christmas before… It's so wonderful, Damien." He hugged the taller man tightly, burying his face in his neck.

"Aw, babe." Damien hugged him back, nuzzling his hair, "I'm so glad I could make you so happy. I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too." He knew he'd never forget this moment; his first Christmas with Damien. He hoped they'd have a million more amazing moments just like this one.

60. Future

"Damien, I want to talk." Pip announced one day out of the blue, pulling his husband toward the couch.

Damien's immediate fear was that he was about to be divorced, but he didn't say anything about that. "What is it, baby?"

"Well." The blonde smiled, "We've been together three wonderful years now and I was thinking…"

"What?" God, do not let this be bad news.

"I was thinking… Maybe we could… Adopt."

Damien paused, taken aback, "Adopt?"

"Yeah." His husband nodded.

"Like… Adopt a pet from the shelter?"

"_No_…" Pip said urgently, "Adopt a _child_."

"A child?!" Damien barked, "Pip, you know how I am about kids!"

"Yes, I know, I just… I don't know. When I think about our future, I like to think that at some point we become dads… I'd really love to raise a child with you."

Damien groaned and tangled his hands in his hair, panic setting in. He couldn't raise a kid! He'd murdered his own brother, there was no way he could tolerate a child that wasn't even related to him.

He opened his mouth, ready to say "Hell no!" but the hopeful look on his husbands face made him falter. He sighed, shoulders drooping, "I… suppose… I might be willing… To look into it…"

"Really?" The blonde lit up, excitement evident.

"Really." Damien nodded. He felt like he should have regretted saying that, but he meant it. He was willing to at least check out what adoption was all about and what sort of kids would be available.

"Oh, thank you!" Pip cheered, tackling him in a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, my love." Damien smiled softly, hugging him back just as tightly. Nothing anymore made him happier than making his lover happy.


End file.
